Alors saute moi au cou
by Mlle.Sirkis
Summary: Raphael Haroche/Oli le baron
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde!  
Je tiens d'abord à préciser que je ne suis pas fan de Raphael (Bien que j'écoute volontier ses chansons :D ), mais d'Oli le baron...  
Je ne connais bien évidement aucun de ces deux personnages dans la vrai vie, donc je ne prétend pas raconter leur vie privée..  
Voilà voilà, en éspérant que cela vous plaira. :)

* * *

_Ses longs cheveux bruns glissaient le long de mon visage, en fonction de ses mouvements. Moi, je l'observais aller et venir au dessus de moi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans les siens, mais il s'obstinait à les garder fermés. Alors je continuais de le dévorer des yeux. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de son torse fin. Ses bras musclés, bien que très fins eux aussi, reposaient de chaque côté de mon visage. Je rougis légèrement en voyant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, puis j'y plongeais les miens. Ses vas et viens se faisaient plus vigoureux. Il pencha la tête pour couvrir mon cou de baisers légers, tandis que j'enfonçais mes ongles dans sa peau. Je commençais à haleter, je respirais plus difficilement. Des frissons me parcoururent le dos. Son prénom m'échappa._

_« Oliii... »_

_***_

« Oui? »

J'émergeais... plutôt difficilement. Nous étions dans le tour bus. Il était dans la couchette en dessous de la mienne. J'avais deux solution, ne pas répondre, pour qu'il sache définitivement que j'étais entrain de rêver de lui, ou bien trouver quelque chose à lui dire... et vite!

« Raph, qu'est-ce que tu veux? » Insista-t-il.

« Je... j'ai froid. »

Il soupira. Des bruits de froissement de draps m'indiqua qu'il avait changé de position.

« Viens là si tu veux. »

« Tu veux pas venir toi? » J'avais peur de ne pas être en état de marcher, après se rêve que je trouvais clairement bouleversant.

« Non, moi j'ai la flemme. Tu viens, ou tu vas te faire voir. » Me lança-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

« D'accord, t'énerves pas. J'arrive.. »

Ni une ni deux, je me redressait sur mon lit. Puis après une demi seconde d'hésitation, je descendis de ma couchette, tant bien que mal, pour rejoindre mon guitariste. Debout devant sa couchette, je l'observais. J'étais comme tétanisé. Il était tellement beau. J'aurais tué pour son corps. Je croisais son regard, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

« Bon, Raph, tu te décides oui? »

Il tapota à côté de lui, pour me faire signe de me dépêcher. Légèrement tremblant, je m'approchais, avant de m'assoir à côté de lui. Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter. Est-ce que je devais la jouer affectueux et collant, ou plutôt distant? Il décida de cela à ma place en m'obligeant à m'allonger contre lui, avant de rabattre la couverture sur nos deux corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Lui demandais-je, trouvant cette situation plutôt inhabituelle, bien que plaisante.

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, tu avais froid. »

Je me retournais pour être face à lui, puis attrapais une mèche de ses cheveux. Je tirais légèrement dessus.

« Dis, Oli... »

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvre. Je rougis furieusement.

« T'en as pas marre d'être bavard, toi? »

Je ne trouvais plus quoi dire. Je ne savais plus où poser mes yeux. Ce rapprochement était surprenant, et j'en venais à me demander si mon esprit ne me jouais pas des tours. Il laissa glisser son doigt jusqu'à mon menton, avant de le ramener à lui.

« Dors maintenant. » Chuchota-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux, et profitais un instant de son souffle chaud sur mon visage, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Une tite review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour! Voilà le second chapitre de ma fic! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Encore une fois je ne prétend pas connaitre Oli et Raphael! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une sensation de vide inconsidérable me réveille. Je regarde ma montre, il est quatre heures du matin. Oli n'est plus à côté de moi. Je ne suis pas inquiet, car je sais qu'il est dans le tour bus. Il n'aurait tout de même pas sauté en marche! _Si_? Je me lève, encore un peu engourdi par le sommeil. J'ai du mal à marcher. Je perçois quelques notes de musique, venant probablement d'une guitare électrique non branchée. Je marche en direction du son, comme enivré.

_Bien sur j'ai la ville dans le ventre, bien sur j'ai vendu ma moto, bien sur je te trouve très jolie, j'ai vraiment envie de te sauter..._

Olivier est assis sur une banquette, il chante, il est...waou! En dehors, il pleut à verse, l'orage gronde. Je m'approche. Il me regarde, met sa guitare de côté, attrape sa bière et en avale une gorgée.

« Erk, tu bois ça à cette heure? »

« Tu parles en dormant. » me lance-t-il pour seule réponse.

« Ah. »

Je rougis. Peut-être ai-je révélé quelque chose.

« Tu me parlais de mousse au chocolat. »

Étonné, je lance un petit rire nerveux. C'est vrai que j'aime ça, la mousse au chocolat. Hmm... Oli me regarde, bienveillant. Il tapote le siège à côté de lui, m'invitant à le rejoindre. J'obéis, restant toute fois distant. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me tend sa bière. Je refuse d'un signe de tête. Dehors, la pluie tombe toujours, les éclairs sont magnifiques. Oli décale sa guitare et se rapproche de moi. Je sursaute. Il rigole doucement. Je ne le comprendrai jamais. Finalement, qu'y a-t-il à comprendre? Je l'aime tellement que je vois de l'ambiguïté partout, tout simplement.

« Je vais me recoucher. »

Il ne dit rien, il reprend sa guitare, mais il ne joue pas. Il attend. Je me lève et commence à marcher. Il fait de même, sa guitare à la main, puis se dirige vers le mini réfrigérateur. Il l'ouvre et en sort une bière. Ce mec est fou! Je ne fais plus cas de son alcoolisme maintenant. Non il n'est pas alcoolique, il aime boire de la bière à quatre heure du matin, c'est tout. Je retourne me coucher, il me suit après avoir fini sa bière et posé sa guitare. Je m'endors alors qu'il se glisse à mes côtés.

Je me réveille seul, encore une fois. Il est à nouveau partit. Seulement maintenant, le bus est arrêté. Il est dix heures et personne ne m'a réveillé. Je me lève et sors du tour bus. Nous sommes garés devant la Halle Tony Garnier, où nous allons jouer ce soir. Faute de compagnie, je décide de me promener seul à travers les loges et le couloir, histoire de réfléchir à ma situation. Tout est vide. Les seuls bruits qui me parviennent sont les sont des caisses qui roulent depuis les camions jusqu'à la scène, et des gémissements. _Des gémissements? _Je cherche d'où cela peut provenir. Je ne sais qu'une seule chose, ce ne sont pas des gémissements de femme. J'ouvre discrètement chaque porte que je croise. Un petit cris plus fort cette fois-ci me parvient. Je me rapproche de la source. Finalement, les bruits parviennent de la loge d'Oli. _Déjà bien installé_... J'hésite à ouvrir la porte, ou à tousser pour lui faire remarquer que quelqu'un est là. Il parle. Il n'est pas tout seul. Je suis pétrifié, de peur et de rage. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Après tout, c'est sa vie. J'avais qu'à être plus rapide. Ma curiosité l'emporte, je veux savoir avec qui il est. J'ouvre la porte discrètement et le trouve là, debout, plaquant contre un mur le jeune blondinet qui nous sert d'ingénieur du son. Le plus jeune semble ailleurs, la seule chose qui l'empêche de s'effondrer sont les bras d'Oli qui le soutiennent. Mon guitariste plaque violemment un baiser sur les lèvres. Je manque m'étouffer. Je ne suis vraiment pas discret. Oli s'arrête. Il guette. Il m'a entendu. Est-ce que je dois partir? Il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon avant de le laisser filer. Je m'éloigne, faisant mine de marcher dans le couloir. Le jeune blondinet me passe devant, essoufflé, les joues légèrement rougies. Il marche rapidement et disparaît au bout du couloir. Mon pas se ralentit. Je me sens trompé, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis maintenant seul, debout et immobile au milieu du long couloir. J'hésite un instant avant de reprendre ma marche, en direction de l'extérieur. Une main m'attrape par le poignet avant que je ne puisse passer la porte, et me retourne violemment. Oli n'a pas l'air furieux, simplement déçu. Il est un peu essoufflé lui aussi. Il me regarde dans les yeux, attend que je parle.

« Je suis désolé, il est partit par ma faute. » dis-je gêné.

Il ne parle toujours pas. J'essaie de me défaire de son étreinte. Je préfèrerais être enterré vivant plutôt que d'avoir à subir son regard légèrement accusateur. Mais il ne me lâche pas. Il resserre même son emprise sur moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à la petite fenêtre à ma droite, il s'est remit à pleuvoir, comme hier. Suivant mon regard, il se retourne. Je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour me jeter sur la porte et sortir. Effectivement il pleut vraiment fort. Mais peu importe, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Sa présence silencieuse me détruit. Les gouttes de pluie se mêlent à mes larmes. L'eau traverse ma chemise. Je cours. J'escalade le portail. Je me retourne et aperçoit mon guitariste qui sort. Je traverse la rue, le frottement de mon jean mouillé est on-ne-peut plus désagréable. Habituellement, à Lyon, des fans dorment devant la salle, avant les concerts, ou viennent très tôt. Mais vu le temps, ils ont dû aller se réfugier au café d'à côté. J'arrive sur la place en face de la salle. Je m'assoie sur un banc. Dans cet état, plus personne ne peut me reconnaître. Oli s'approche. Je ne bouge plus. J'en ai marre de jouer au chat et à la souris. Il s'assoit à mes côtés.

« Tu vas être malade. » me lance-t-il en posant son blouson sur mes épaules.

Je lui rend, c'est celui qu'il portait cinq minutes auparavant, quand il plaquait l'ingénieur du son contre le mur. Il m'attrape par la main et me tire de toutes ses forces. Je finis par abandonner. Il me tire jusqu'au portail, sort la clef qui lui avait été confiée, ouvre et me pousse à l'intérieur, avant de me suivre et de refermer. Il m'entraine rapidement à l'intérieur. Il m'emmène dans sa loge, puis me lâche la main, nous nous retrouvons dans le même silence qu'auparavant. Je ne bouge pas. J'observe juste le mur contre lequel ils étaient tout à l'heure. Oli se glisse derrière moi, et déboutonne rapidement ma chemise, avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Puis il se recule et ne bouge plus. Je ne veux pas être un coup parmi les autres, alors je me baisse, attrape ma chemise et passe la porte, le laissant seul dans ses pensées.

Je rentre dans ma loge et m'installe. Le jeune ingénieur, vient frappé à ma porte, et m'annonce gêné que c'est l'heure des balances. Je passe les deux heures sans un regard pour mon guitariste. Pourtant, son regard à lui me brûle le dos.

« En place! Le concert commence dans deux minutes! »

De ma loge, j'entends les fans hurler. Je sors, Oli marche devant moi puis disparaît au coin du couloir. Arrivé à l'entrée de la scène, je ne l'aperçoit plus. Les gars de la première partie descendent de scène. Nous montons. Je commence à chanter.

_Bien sur qu'on a perdu la guerre, bien sur que je le reconnais  
bien sur la vie nous mets le compte, bien la vie c'est une enclume  
bien sur que j'aimerais bien te montrer qu'ailleurs on ferait pas que fuir  
et bien sur j'ai pas les moyens et quand les poches sont vides alors allons rire..._

Oli me jette un coup d'œil.

_Bien sur que les montagnes sont belles, bien sur qu'il y a des vallées  
Et les enfants sautent sur les mines, bien sur dans une autre vallée  
Bien sur que les poissons ont froids à se traîner la dans la mer  
Bien sur que j'ai encore en moi comme un veau avalé de travers..._

Je me retourne, sur l'écran géant au fond de la scène on passe le clip de la chanson.

_Bien sur j'ai la ville dans le ventre, bien sur j'ai vendu ma moto  
bien sur je te trouve très jolie, j'ai vraiment envie de te sauter  
bien sur la vie nous fait offense bien sur la vie nous fait misère  
on ira aussi vite que le vent, même si on a bien souvent ramper..._

J'aperçois Oli en robe de mariée à mes côtés, dans une décapotable. Je rougis en voyant qu'il me regarde en souriant.

_Bien sur que je te trouve très belle, bien sur je t'emmènerai à la mer  
y'a rien d'autre a faire qu'à se saouler, attendre le jugement dernier  
Transplanter la haut dans le Ciel, y parait que c'est pas pareil !  
y parait que la vie n'es jamais aussi belle que dans tes rêves que dans tes rêves..._

Oli s'approche lentement de moi, donnant des coups de rein dans sa guitare.

_Et si l'on ne fait rien,  
Ne partons pas fâchés, ça n'en vaut pas la peine  
Y parait que les petits moineaux..._

Il glisse sa guitare dans son dos, je fais de même. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse langoureusement. Puis il me murmure à l'oreille :

« Ne partons pas fâchés, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, tu sais... »

Le public hurle, les vigiles évacuent certaines filles qui s'évanouissent. Oli reste à mes côtés lors de tout le concert. Les fans n'ont jamais été aussi hystériques. L'ambiance est hallucinante! Le concert se termine.

« Merci, vous avez été incroyables! » je lance au public.

Oli me prend par la main et nous sortons de scène. Il m'emmène jusqu'à sa loge et me plaque contre la porte.

« Je t'aime. » me souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasse à nouveau.

* * *

Une tite review? *-*


End file.
